


Bi

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, Cutesy, Dating, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, POV Bisexual Character, Ronan Lynch Has Feelings, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Adam is bi. He and Ronan are cute.Oneshot/drabble





	Bi

Adam and Ronan were hanging out. They'd just started dating, and even if Adam didn't wanna admit it to keep up his cool (ha) persona, he still got butterflies every time he was with him. It was really nice. And it was nice too that they could just hang out and laugh like they always did before. Laugh, and hold hands, and mess with each other, and lay in the fields of the Barns and kiss...

Now they were currently heading back to Ronan's place to get some stuff for school. Adam was talking. 

"I put the bi in bitch," he was saying with a little smirk. "The bi in bitter. The bi in binge watching—"

Ronan interrupted him. "The bi in bi-eautiful."

Adam turned to look at him. Ronan with his black t-shirt, his shaved head, his tattoos, his arms crossed over a muscular chest--he looked badass and cranky. But Ronan with the chain necklace that he wore underneath his shirt, what Adam knew was a present from Matthew, a crucifix. Ronan with his wallet and pictures of Adam and Opal in there, a feather from Chainsaw. 

Ronan, a huge sweetheart. 

"...that’s not how you spell beautiful, you dumb thot," Adam said softly. 

But he was smiling. 


End file.
